A. OBJECTIVES In this Program Project, the Analytical Core is much more than a service laboratory for the Projects. The Core also provides innovative opportunities for integration across Projects and pursues novel directions for all Projects. Core functions occur primarily in the laboratories of Dr. Connor at the Hershey Medical Center campus and that of Dr. Beard at the University Park campus of Penn State University. As in PPG1, tissues, blood samples, and fluids derived from all projects will be prepared on site, frozen, and then shipped by registered carrier to the appropriate Core laboratory. The analyses of human placental iron transport expression and regulation will be performed (see Project 1) by Dr. Georgieff at the University of Minnesota beginning in the 4th year.